


-Ryyz voice- CLOD

by Feenie



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles X
Genre: Gen, Gender-Neutral Cross, I Don't Even Know, Not Serious, Steven Universe References, Xenoblade Chronicles X Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 16:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7394092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feenie/pseuds/Feenie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...honestly I don't even know.</p><p>...spoilers for XBCX past chapter 10? And Steven Universe, around Message Received.</p>
            </blockquote>





	-Ryyz voice- CLOD

**Author's Note:**

> ...I whipped this up in an hour a few days ago and I decided to throw it onto my AO3 because why not. I posted Yuriev Gets Dunked On, so.
> 
> Enjoy?

If someone had told Cross at some point, they would be hiding behind a rock with Elma, Alexa, and Celica watching Ryyz contact Luxaar, Cross wouldn’t have believed them right away. Especially if they added Ryyz was contacting Luxaar even after the three had done their damned best at convincing Ryyz to leave the Ganglion after she lost Dagahn, after Cross themselves pulled Ryyz out of the wreckage of the Zu Pharg, after Ryyz spelled out for them why the Ganglion were so afraid of humanity getting their bodies back…

Well, unfortunately for Cross, they were in that situation right now. Ryyz had stolen some sort of communication device, and after being chased out to Primordia, were getting the device up and running. Cross, their Skell and their teammates ducked behind a large rock, anxiously waiting to see what would happen.

A large hologram appeared, and a xeno Cross couldn’t put a name to appeared. “This is Grandmaster Luxaar’s control room. For what reason are you calling?”

“This is Ryyz calling! I want to speak with Luxaar!” Ryyz responded. “Please! I need to get back to base.”

“…please hold as your call is transferred to Grandmaster Luxaar,” the xeno responded. The screen flickered before a grotesque, amphibian-like xeno appeared on the screen.

“Ryyz,” he hissed, the sacs around his neck inflating as he spoke. “Where is the Zu Pharg?”

“It, uh…the Zu Pharg was destroyed, Grandmaster Luxaar,” Ryyz admitted, shrinking.

“By who?” Luxaar questioned, narrowing his eyes.

“It was destroyed by…by no one! It was the work of a tyrant, it spotted us, and…destroyed the Zu Pharg,” Ryyz responded.

Cross raised their eyebrows, looking at their equally stunned teammates. “Why is she lying…?” they murmured.

“I don’t know, but…” Elma began, before returning her attention to the scene.

Luxaar glared down at Ryyz, the sacs around his neck inflating and deflating at a faster pace. “Have you come to report only the destruction of one of the best weapons in our arsenal, Ryyz? Or is there something else you would like to say?” he questioned.

“A-Ah, well, I was thinking…what if we stopped trying to destroy humanity?” Ryyz offered, prompting Cross’ jaw to drop.

“You… _what_ , Ryyz?” Luxaar’s eyes were wide, a shocked tone in his voice. Cross couldn’t blame him at this point, this was the last thing they expected today.

“Look! These humans, they’re friends with numerous other species! Ma-non, Nopon, Wrothians, Orpheans…hell, even both the Tree and Cavern Prone clans are in an alliance with them! We’ve already lost a good portion of military force because of the Wrothians leaving us, and I know I didn’t help by crashing the Zu Pharg, but we could benefit from an alliance with the humans!” Ryyz went on.

Luxaar stared at Ryyz, dumbfounded, before glaring fiercely at Ryyz. “Have you completely lost your mind, you impudent child?!” he shouted. “You destroy one of our best weapons, you apparently have lost one of our best soldiers, and now you suggest we work with the very people who are capable of killing us all?!”

“I-It’d be for everyone’s benefit, Grandmaster Luxaar!” Ryyz tried to explain. “The humans stop being a threat to us, we get access to technology from several different species, and we stop losing men! Why can’t you see the benefits from that?!”

“You would do well to shut your mouth!” Luxaar snapped, Ryyz flinching. “You have exactly one last chance with me. Return to the base now and prepare for the attack on the Lifehold Core, Ryyz, and help us wipe what is left of this cancer to the galaxy off of our starcharts! _Is that clear?!_ ”

Ryyz gritted her teeth and returned Luxaar’s glare. “I won’t do it!” she yelled. “I know for a fact this fear of humanity of yours is completely irrational now! They’re trying to protect themselves, they had no reason to be involved in our war with the Ghosts!!”

“What do you know about humanity?!” Luxaar demanded.

“Apparently, more than you, you _clod!!_ ” Ryyz shouted. Luxaar seemed to inflate with sheer rage at that, prompting Ryyz to recoil.

“You…!!” Luxaar began.

“U-Uh. Bye!” Ryyz quickly said before powering off the device. Cross, Elma, Alexa, and Celica slowly approached Ryyz with wide eyes.

“…that has to be one of the more impressive ways I’ve seen someone renounce their loyalty to anyone ever,” Elma commented.

“That was amazing, Ryyz!” Alexa cheered, pumping her fist in the air. “You told frog-face there off!”

“…I’m a traitor to the Ganglion and everything they stood for,” Ryyz realized, lying on the ground and curling up in the fetal position.

“Ryyz, do you know what this means? You could be a BLADE member now!” Cross pointed out, grinning.

“…I called Luxaar a clod. Right to his face…” Ryyz realized.

“…let’s give her some time, I think that wasn’t something she planned on doing today,” Celica suggested. Cross quickly returned to their Skell and picked up Ryyz, Ryyz giving a pained groan that could probably be heard all the way in Cauldros as the group walked back to New LA.


End file.
